It is generally known in the art to operate a wind turbine in an island mode. The term “island mode” relates to an operation without grid connection (grid-loss; grid failure) in which the wind turbine needs to operate independently from the grid.
Another general challenge for wind turbines, in particular off-shore wind turbines, relates to the first startup (or commissioning) of the wind turbines. In order to start normal operation, the wind turbine requires a certain amount of energy which can be supplied through the grid to which the wind turbine is connected. However, the grid (or the power supply through the grid) is often not yet available when the wind turbine is assembled and ready for startup. This can lead to damage of the wind turbine due to idleness.
In order to independently perform a startup or black start and avoid idleness, diesel generators can be provided which supply the necessary electrical energy to the wind turbine. However, this requires a large amount of fuel that needs to be carried to the wind turbine.